1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist system that uses a motorcycle kick starter to assist the electrical starting system of a motorcycle to start the motorcycle engine.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Some time ago, almost all motorcycles where started by the use of a kick starter. A rider mounted the motorcycle and engaged the kick starter with one of his feet, typically the right foot as most kick starters were located on the starboard side of the motorcycle. Then with a downward thrust of the leg, the kick starter was also thrust downwardly which caused, hopefully, the motorcycle""s engine to fire up. Oftentimes, several starting attempts were necessary in order to start the motorcycle. This was often the case when the motorcycle was not properly tuned, when the rider lacked sufficient lower body strength, or when the rider simply did not know how to properly kick start a motorcycle.
As time progressed, the electric starter was born. The rider simply mounted the motorcycle, turned the ignition switch, typically, via a key, to the on position, and pressed a starter button. The starter button dispatched a signal to-a starter relay which activated a starter solenoid which turned the starter motor, thereby cranking the motorcycle. The electric starter system had the advantage that neither body strength, nor kick start capability, played a role in starting the motorcycle. The rider simply had to push a button in order to be on the road. The main disadvantage that is associated with an electric starting system is the need for the source of electric power. A larger size motorcycle can require a battery that has upwards of 300 amps of draw power in order to start the engine. As motorcycles are relatively compact vehicles, such a battery can take up valuable real estate as well as adding to the overall weight of the motorcycle.
One other drawback associated with electric start motorcycles, while not tangible from a mechanical point of view, is the loss of prestige that many riders experience from simply pushing a button as opposed to kick starting a motorcycle. Many view the kick starter as an essential element of a true rider""s arsenal and an electric starter as another xe2x80x9cgimmickxe2x80x9d of the yuppie generation. Many a true fan would not be caught dead pushing buttons in order to start their chopper.
Unfortunately, many motorcycle manufacture""s produce motorcycles that are almost exclusively electric start. The manufacturer""s reason that many motorcycle riders are aging baby boomers who do not have the ability to be reasonably able to kick start a motorcycle on a regular basis. Additionally, more women than ever are taking up motorcycle riding, and many women lack the body strength to kick start a motorcycle, especially a larger one, with ease. Therefore, the electric starting system for motorcycles is dominant in the marketplace.
What is needed is a way for a motorcycle rider to be able to kick start a motorcycle with relative ease, irrespective of physical strength or kick starting ability. This will allow most riders, young and old, small and large, men and women, to be able to enjoy the prestige of kick starting a motorcycle and to feel like a true rider. A system that allows for easy kick starting of a motorcycle must be relatively simple in design and construction and must be easy to use by the rider. The system must work with existing motorcycle systems.
The kick starter assist system of the present invention addresses the aforementioned concerns in the art. The kick starter assist system works with a motorcycle""s electric starting system such that the use of the motorcycle""s kick starter activates the electric starting system in order to start the motorcycle. The system requires that only a small force be used with the kick starter relative to a standard kick starter in order to start the motorcycle. The kick starter assist system can be effectively used by most riders including riders that are not very large, and female riders of all sizes. The kick starter assist system allows a rider to enjoy the fun and prestige of kick starting a motorcycle of any size without the need to have substantial body size and strength. The system reduces the amperage draw on the battery of the motorcycle when staring the motorcycle, allowing for a relatively smaller battery to be employed on the motorcycle. The system is of relatively simple design and operation and is easy to use.
The kick starter assist system is used for an electrical starter of a motorcycle engine having an electrical source and an ignition coil, the assist system comprises a controller electrically coupled to the electrical starter and a sensor for sensing engine rotation. Upon sensing engine rotation, the sensor sends a signal to the controller, wherein the controller sends a signal to the electrical starter for activating the electrical starter for starting the engine. A switch is disposed between the electrical source and the controller for turning the system on and off. The electrical starter comprises a starter relay, a starter solenoid electrically coupled to the starter relay, and a starter motor mechanically coupled to the starter solenoid and to the engine. Upon receipt of a signal from the controller, the starter relay activates the starter solenoid, which activates the starter motor, which activates the engine. The sensor can comprise a Hall effect transducer that is electrically coupled to an ignition coil of the engine and that detects a potential change on a negative lead of the ignition coil and upon such potential change, sends the signal to the controller, an optical sensor that is optically coupled or a magnetic sensor that is magnetically coupled to the kick starter subassembly to detect engine rotation occasioned by kick starter use, and upon sensing of engine rotation sends a signal to the controller, etc. The engine rotation is occasioned by a kick starter. The controller is connected to the neutral indicator switch of the motorcycle for added safety.